


《Rosemary》(Jacob Frye)

by Namyra180700



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassins vs. Templars, Assassins' Guild, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, London, Love, Smut, Templars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyra180700/pseuds/Namyra180700
Summary: Rosemary Wiliams was a young innocent girl who was born into nobility and taught to be a lady. Her dream life had to end one day and so it did. Left without her parents just her older sister at her side Rosemary was forced to leave her only friend and live with her uncle. Born to be an assassin she was taught to be a Templar. The city she imagined was far from her expectations. Dark and cruel and she couldn't blame anyone for it, for she was one of those to blame.Love is blind, no matter if that love is for your lover or your family. And the love she had, kept her from seeing the truth. Not always is your loved ones right and sometimes there is nothing you can do about it."May the Father of Understanding Guide Us" or is it "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted" now?||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||I don't own "Assassin's Creed Syndicate" or it's fictional characters, only a few I created myself.P.S this fanfiction is also posted on other platform if you like fanciction with gifs and pictures;) https://my.w.tt/aU7YN4LtA0





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
ATARAXIA

{The state of blissful and serene calmness}  
◇○○○○○◇

Rosemary Williams is an ordinary noble girl living with her not so ordinary parents and a older sister, not that she ever knew about it. She has a sister that looked nothing like her. Sure they may have similar facial features however everything else is just completely opposite. Everything about her days seemed to be boring except for the little time she gets to spend with her best friend, Jacob Frye. And right now she was standing all wet and dripping with muddle all over her dress screaming from the top of her lungs.

-Jacob!!! I swear you're going to pay for it!" her furious eyes staring straight at her friend who was now running and laughing at her. "Come back here you.... you dirtbag!!" she shouted running after him.

-Me? How about all that dirt covering your face?" Jacob laughed slipping on the ground face down to the muddle under him. Now it was Rose's time to laugh as she stopped looking down at him. There was only a gasp heard before she felt a hand on her ankle pulling her down next to her best friend.

-I hate you so much." She murmured grinning showing off her bright smile.

-Rosemary Kathryn Williams! What do you think you're doing?!" the girl quickly stood up watching her mother approach holding her sister's hand protectively. Her face showing the girl that she was in deep trouble.

-It was my fault, ma'am. We were playing and I fell into the muddle pulling Rosy with me." Jacob spoke standing in front of the girl. It wasn't that simple to convince her mother but for some reason, Jacob always stood up to Rose, no matter what. She adores that about him. Never scared. Always brave.

-Go wash yourself, young lady!" she pointed out towards their house and once the girl was out of the sight she turned back to the assassins boy. "And you..." Jacob's eyes shifted to Rose's sister for a few seconds as she flashed him mischevious grin. For a moment Jacob thought their mother will forbid their friendship however her eyes suddenly changed and showed him the kindness he never saw before. "thank you for keeping her sane." She patted his shoulder before turning around and leaving him standing there. Confused.

◇○○○○○ {Two weeks later}○○○○○◇

-You think we will stay friends forever?" Rosemary flinched at the sudden words. She raised her head up to look at the boy who sat in front of her. His brown silky hair was more messy than usual.

-I sure hope so." was her answer when she moved one of the checkmate figures forward. She was wining like always and it made Jacob irritated. "If your tactics are to lose, you're doing it very well." she winked towards her friend.

-I give up." he groaned seeing as there was no reason to continue playing, half of his statues were already off the board. He saw the smirk on girl's face as she stood up bowing a little. Something she always used to do when winning.

-A little bit more training and perhaps one day you'll defeat me." she smiled sweetly as Jacob's brows furrowed. "Although I highly doubt it."

-How about we make a promise to each other." he suggested.

-A promise?"

-A promise that we won't leave each other no matter what." he stepped closer reducing the distance. Rosemary was only six, three years younger than Jacob but their mind worked the same. She nodded as Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table. "Here, give me your hand." she obeyed looking up to his brown eyes. He pulled a little knife from his pocket and looked back at her. "You won't feel a thing." she would have pulled away but the smile Jacob gave her reassured her of her safety. With one motion he made a tiny cut on her palm and did the same on his palm too. He gently took her hand back into his and held it tightly seeing a frown on Rose's face.

-Rosy, promise me we'll never leave each other."

-I promise." Her white hair was falling on her face and he smiled at her pulling her into a tight hug.

-This will probably leave a little scar but hey, I will have the same." Jacob grinned as Rose's eyes went down her palm and a little smile played on her lips

-I should probably head back before mother comes looking for me," Rose said pulling away. He wasn't able to reply as she ran off towards her home. Turning around he noticed her hair bow laying on the table. He quickly grabbed the bow and ran after the girl.

-Rosy!" the boy shouted but received no reply. He made his way up the few stairs standing in front of big white double doors. When knocking on the doors didn't help the boy entered the house. "Rosy!" he whispered not wanting her parents to notice him in the house. Neither of them seemed to dislike him however he was never allowed into the house. Jacob was about to climb up the stairs when someone from behind grabbed him and pulled into a closet.

-Shhhhh. It's ok I'm Rose's mother." he heard all familiar voice behind him and felt her hand removing from his mouth. "Where's Rose?" she whispered glancing through the little hole in the closet checking if anyone were there.

-She went home." he whispered back. Suddenly a scream could be heard from the living room and she turned towards Jacob.

-Stay here and don't make a sound." she opened the closet and left him there. For a while, Jacob couldn't hear a thing but what happened next was terrifying and he couldn't do anything about it.

-You killed him?" he heard Rose's mother cry out as she was pushed into the room where Jacob was, a tiny keyhole in the closet allowed him to see the view. "You are a monster just like our father said." she murmured trying to stand. A tall man with black hair and moustaches looked down at her men surrounding him ready for a fight.

-I warned you dear sister of the consequences that will come with this marriage." he said in a cold voice that made Jacob shiver.

-I loved him! But how could you understand? No one ever truly loved you. How could someone love a monster like y..." she didn't has a chance to finish as a blade came straight through her heart and she fell back to the ground, her lifeless eyes staring straight at the boy who could only watch the scene in front of him.

-Mom?" he heard Rose's voice echo in the hall as she made her way towards her dead mother, her sister right behind her.

-Come here, girls. I will take you to the safety." The man said opening his arms for them however Rose didn't move only stood there staring at her mother. Elisabeth, on the other hand, went to her uncle grabbing his hand as tears fell down her cheeks. He came closer to Rose still holding Elisabeth's hand. Bending on one knee he looked straight into Rose's eyes. "I promise you two that I will find the bastard who did this." he motioned to their mother. "The damn assassin will pay for what he's done." he hugged the girl and took their little hands in his leading them outside the house.

Jacob ran after the carriage as fast as he could, however, the more he ran the further the carriage seemed. He fell to his knees holding Rose's hair bow in his hands. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

◇●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●◇


	2. 《VIRAGO》

Chapter 2  
VIRAGO

{(n.) a strong, brave, or warlike woman; a woman who demonstrates exemplary and heroic qualities.°}  
◇○○○○○◇

His mission was clear. Find the gang leader and kill her. Nothing complicated. It's not like he hasn't done it before. The only problem was all these guards that weren't supposed to be here. Something was off that's precisely why Jacob decided to stay in the shadows for now. Not like he could stay hidden for long. Stealth wasn't his style however it was his sister's. This job would suit her better. He didn't need to wait long before a black carriage arrived and all the guards seemed more careful than ever. He grinned a little watching as some of the Blighters slowly backed away from the carriage. A woman with a hood over her head climbed out. Tall, lean she gracefully walked in the middle of the garden as the rain poured down her leather coat. She was definitely a higher rank than any of the Templars here, they looked like they've seen a ghost. He couldn't see who it was, her whole face was covered with the shadow that the hood cast. She walked gracefully almost like royalty but there was something dangerous about her as well. And there was his target, slumpy far from ladylike, female. Her wet black hair covered her face but he knew that it was her who he came after. She didn't look very happy watching the other woman.

-My, my, what do we have here, lads." She grinned walking towards the mysterious woman. "Did our dear Grand Master send you?" The gang leader looked more than displeased with her visitor. Jealous perhaps. Jacob thought.

-I heard there were complications." The woman answered sounding less than interested in the gang leader. She had the authority here that's for sure. Two targets at one night.

-Nothing I couldn't handle." The gang leader crossed her arms over her chest.

-Leave us." The women motioned her hand in a dismissal manner and with that, all the guards turned and left leaving the women all alone. Two targets at once. Jacob smiled to himself stepping a little closer to the women.

-You can't just come here and command my guards around." The gang leader came closer looking even angrier than before. The woman didn't seem to care as she turned around removing her hood as the last drops of rain fell. The hood revealed snowy hair pulled into a bun. Her back was turned to him making it impossible to see her face.

-I can and I will." she declared. " Your people are dying or leaving you. The Grand Master is displeased." The woman paced around her back still turned to him and the gang leader. He could see the gang leader pulling a small pistol from her side pointing it straight to the mysterious woman. As an instinct he found himself standing right behind the gang leader his blade pressed against her neck as he made a cut killing the woman barely in the seconds. He heard a low sigh and looked back at the woman, her shoulders dropped slowly. "I wasn't done talking to her." Jacob watched her closely. The woman was now turned towards him her brows furrowed. It was too dark to see her features but somehow she felt familiar and that's why he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Something about her wasn't right.

-Couldn't let my target to get even more humiliated. Who are you?" He asked looking closely at her features. She smiled stepping forward as Jacob found himself stepping backwards. He wasn't afraid of her, he was enchanted with her.

-You come to my property, killing my workers and dare to question me?" She bends in front of the dead body breaking the Templar necklace off the gang leader's neck and stuffs it in her pocket. "I would advise you to leave, assassin. Before the place swarms with Templars." She got her hood back on her head, walking towards her carriage."May the Father of Understanding guide us." She murmured climbing inside, Jacob couldn't bring himself to go after her. She was a Templar but something about her made him question his nature. The carriage driver was terrified by the scene he saw, he turned back to the road as the horses went off through the gates out to the streets. The assassin just stood there still not having any idea why he couldn't bring himself to kill the Templar woman.

-There he is! Kill him!" He heard a voice behind him and immediately spun around dodging the attack. It didn't take long until he took out all the men but by the time he was finished the Templar woman was long gone.

◇●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I know, but the chapter includes all that I wanted. I hope u guys enjoy the story so far;))))


	3. ALEXITHYMIA

** _ALEXITHYMIA_ **

{_**(n.) difficulty in experiencing, expressing and describing emotional responses.**_°}  
◇○○○○○◇

Its been weeks since her last encounter with the assassin, however, she still couldn't get him out of her head. Something about him reminded her of her childhood and yet he is so different from her. An assassin when she is a Templar. It's in his nature to kill, if not for the Blighters he might have assassinated her. Her skills were deadly that much she knew. Every Templar, every Blighter knew better than to cross her however, she never fought an assassin. Their style was much more different from hers. However, she shared a common skill with the assassins. Stealth. Now remembering the assassin, was he that good in Stealth? Or did he show himself on purpose? She was barely seven when she left her home after her parents were murdered by his kind. The assassins. Just thinking about it made her blood boil, made her regret letting the assassin get away. Regretting how his dark eyes made her feel scared but protected at the same time. He could have easily killed her and yet she couldn't bring herself to run nor fight.

-I can't seem to find their hideout." Her uncle murmured sipping his cup of tea. His moustaches perfectly brushed into a wavy shape. She walked around the table standing right next to him.

-Perhaps dearest uncle you should allow me to take care of them. That would save you the men that obviously can't hunt down a pair of assassins." Rosemary played with a strand of her pale hair that fell from her messy ponytail. Her sister seated in a chair not so far away from them shrugged.

-They are pathetic that's for sure however you are quite a failure yourself." Rose's eyes moved to meet with her sister's brown ones. She didn't say anything just gave her a warning look.

-You had your chance. But for some bloody reason, you allowed one of them to slip away." Crawford hissed not moving his eyes away from the map of London laying on his table. Yes perhaps she had a chance to capture the assassin or even kill him, but there was no way in hell she would have put herself in such danger. She was strong but not a fool. Elisabeth grinned at her uncle's words, looking happy for her sister's failure.

-It was all but a moment of weakness. I wanted to see how far he would get. Didn't expect him to take over half of your city." She grinned. "After all it's not my fault your damn Blighters are shit at fighting." His fist landed on the table beside him forcing both sisters to flinch at the sound. A silence was long before he spoke remaining remarkably calm.

-It doesn't matter now. I want you to guard up the fort in "City of London" something tells me the gang leader won't be able to stand up by himself." She quickly stood up brushing the dust from her attire, somehow excited for her new mission.

-Do I have your permission to control the Blighters, uncle?" He seemed to think about it while finishing the last of his tea. She was more of a fighter than a commander but she needed all the help she could get.

-Do as you wish. But if you come back and tell me that Blighters lost I'm afraid there will be consequences." She nodded turning around happily. "Oh, and Elisabeth will be joining you.

-Is it really necessary, uncle?" Elisabeth groaned receiving a death stare from her uncle that was an answer enough. With that, Rose walked up to the man landing a soft kiss on his cheek and left followed by her sister.

◇○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○◇

Rosemary changed into her black leather pants and a long dark coat putting her hood over. She liked to hunt her enemies in the shadows even though she was good in combat too. It was not a Templar style but her uncle liked to have someone as deadly as her if things would get out of control. However, Elisabeth was more of a face to face fighter, as an ordinary Templar. _Bor__ing_. Rose grinned to herself. The sun was setting down once the sisters made their way through the gates into the main fort of the "City of London".

-I'll command the Blighters down here, while you do what you do best. Cheat." Elisabeth turned to her sister. A chuckle left Rose's lips while she slowlyturned towards her sister.

-Sir yes, sir." Rose smirked. A not so happy gang leader blasted through the doors to his office staring daggers to the sisters.

-What is the meaning of this?! I need no help from you two pathetic whores!" Elisabeth gave a look to Rose to which she nodded walking towards the gang leader. "Leave. My. Fort." he swung a fist straight towards her face. With a quick movement, she grabbed his arm bending it backwards and pushing him back to his office. "Let me go, you whore!" he roared receiving a punch to his nose once Rosemary pushed him down on the chair. 

-You need to learn some manners Mr..." she grabbed a rope tied up the man to the chair. "You see? You are so unimportant that I don't even remember your name." Rose grabbed a piece of clothing stuffing it into his mouth. She leaned down next to his ear. "Now be a good boy and behave while I'm gone."

-Everyone knows their positions?" Elisabeth asked looking around the Blighters once Rose was out of the building. They only nodded not so glad about the change of their leader who was now tied up in the office. Rosemary made her way up the stairs climbing through the window onto the roof. It was unusually dark. No moonlight and most of the lights in the fort were off. Elisabeth's orders. She knew that Rose will need darkness in order to catch the assassins. 

◇○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○◇

Jacob was never a careful one. Come in, kill, get the job done, Leave. That was his strategy most of the time as it was now. Jacob was standing on the top of the building watching the Blighters as they walked around the territory. Nothing unusual they were too uncareful just like always. The young assassin decided to take down the Blighters outside the walls first. Two perfect targets standing close to one another and chatting about how many women they had over their life. _Pathetic as if any woman would want to fuck those ugly faces_. He was barely a second away from jumping straight onto them when he felt a cold knife against his throat.

-One more step and your pathetic life will come to an end, Mr Frye." She whispered a mischevious smile sat upon her lips. He was much taller than her forcing her to tiptoe in order to be able to place her knife onto his neck.

-How is it that I didn't see you, miss." It was more a notice than a question. His back was flushed against her front making it hard to keep her footing in order. She smiled a little.

-I'm good at hiding." She whispered back straight into his ear. "You were causing too many problems Mr Frye I'm afraid I can't allow you to continue with this ridiculous gang wars." He was about to answer her but suddenly the Templar was pushed back as someone grabbed her by her collar pushing her towards the end of the roof. A gasp escaped her lips as fear crossed her features.

-I wonder how important you are to the Templars. Maybe we should find out, dear brother." A woman spoke holding Rosemary on the edge of the building. Rose could hear the assassin shouting out before the woman pushed her off the edge down the building. Rose felt her body hitting the tree trying to grab whatever she could hold onto but miserably failing she fell down onto the cold ground. It was extremely hard to breathe not to talk about moving. She saw her Blighters fighting against the assassins, however, they were far from as skilled as the assassins as they fell one after the other.

-Elisabeth." Rose manage to whisper searching for her sister. The last thing she could see was the assassin leaning over to her checking her pulse and his dark brown eyes that made her feel warm no matter how cold the ground was.

◇○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○◇

-She is not our responsibility, Jacob! For God's sake, she is a Templar! Laying here in our hideout!" Rosemary heard a female voice shouting nearby. Her head was sore as hell barely allowing her to breathe. "What do you expect of her to wake up and thank you?"

-I couldn't leave her there, Evie! You nearly killed her!" A male voice spoke up.

-Since when do you care about a Templar! If you have forgotten I will gladly remind you that its what we came here for! To kill the Templars!"

-I didn't! It's just... I feel like I know her." He murmured the last part making Rosemary reconsider the feeling he described. She felt the same and it made no sense.

-So what Jacob, you expect her to wake up, thank you then tell her life story and peacefully leave?" The woman laughed. Rosemary slowly sat down on the sofa she was laying on. Now noticing that she was in the train she looked around. The cabin looked comfortable and nice.

-Thank you." She said out loud immediately receiving the assassins attention. The woman who she believed was called Evie turned back to her brother raising an eyebrow at him. "First of all" Rosemary started placing her hands on her thighs. "I thank you for intruding into my territory, then I thank you for pushing me off the roof, while I hit a large tree with my back and then fell face down onto the ground. But of course, mostly I thank you for bringing me here to your hideout where you will probably kill me if I won't make a move to run away." Rosemary sighed trying to stand up. Jacob acted quickly thinking that she will try to run but once close to her she stumbled and fell nearly hitting the ground. "Oh look this time you caught me." She grinned, however, the headache just got worse with every movement she made.

-Here sit down." He said pushing her back onto the sofa without asking.

-So Templar" the woman started looking down at her. "How do you call yourself?"

-Rosemary." She simply answered looking up with her fierce green eyes. Her messy hair was all over her face and she didn't notice it until now brushing her hair out of her face with her delicate fingers.

-Rosemary..." Jacob motioned with his hand for her to continue.

-Rosemary the Templar." She smiled up at him which made him feel somehow more comfortable than before. Jacob cleared his throat looking up to his sister for support.

-Uh oh don't look at me, It's you who insisted to take her along now you can decide what do you do with her." Evie turned around walking to the other cabin leaving the two to stare at each other.

-Were you living here in London for long?" he asked grabbing one of the chairs and pushing it in front of the woman.

-As long as I can remember." She lied watching him sit down in front of her. Jacob shook his head clearly unhappy with her answer.

-I can read you like an open book, so don't lie, miss Templar." He grinned at the nickname to which Rose rolled her eyes.

-This is going to be a long train trip isn't it?" Rose murmured.

-The longest"

◇○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●◇


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter | GORGONIZE

{**_(v.) to have a paralyzing or mesmerizing effect on someone._**°}  
◇○○○○○◇

  
-Is it a Templar trait or are you born such an ass?" Jacob groaned dodging the chair that flew past him nearly hitting his face. It was amusing how much he enjoyed her company, even if it meant constantly being in danger.

-Is it an Assassins trait or do you usually try to kill someone but then decide to lock them up in a train that nearly never stops?" Rose hissed throwing a book towards him again. She was about to grab another one not noticing as Jacob ran straight into her forcing her back hit the wall behind her. "Ugh you prick." she groaned. "I'm wounded, mind you." she quickly added feeling her body being pulled back towards the couch. 

-You didn't look that much wounded while throwing chairs at me." Jacob smirked picking a rope from the table. His smile grew even wider once he saw the look on her face.

-Don't you even think about it." she murmured her face pure hatred that could scare anyone however it didn't affect him. Rose quickly stood trying to run past him which didn't work at all when Jacob grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall nearly bumping her face into the newly coloured walls. "Please, I really dislike being tied up." Rosemary tried to get away but Jacob's grip only tightened.

-In many occasions, I would say the same however sometimes its actually used as.."

-Do shut up. I really don't want to hear about your inappropriate stories." Rose hissed feeling her hands being tied up next to each other behind her back. With other rope, Jacob tied the woman up to the chair a grin never leaving his face.

-Now you either sit here tied up in this very cosy cabin or answer my questions, honestly." His eyes darkened as he made himself comfortable on the couch in front of her. He could hear her sigh as her eyes rolled.

-Fine go ahead and ask your stupid questions." she murmured defeated not enjoying the situation at all. Jacob clapped with his hands, excitement showing on his face.

-For a start, I would like to know your full name, Templar." She was considering to lie, to make up a fake name however somehow she knew he will realize. And deep down she wanted him to know so with a small grin playing on her lips Rose looked back at him.

-Rosemary Kathryn Starrick." She saw something shift in Jacob's face. Her breathing stopped for a moment as she examined his face and once his eyes met hers she gulped. Her name was quite popular in London, or being more precise it was her uncle's name that was known to everyone. And not in a good way. Crawford is a cruel man and he didn't hide it. But the man in front of her wansn't just another person she tried to intimidate, he is an assassin and she is not just a Templar but also a leader's niece.

-Tell me I heard wrong, Rosemary." She saw the disappointment in his face and for some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. Rose's eyes narrowed in shame, however, she didn't know why. Starrick family is well known and noble, a name of leaders and for some reason, she wanted to tell him her real last name. The one her father gave her. The one her uncle took away from her once she moved to live with him. But she didn't, this was what she was now. A Templar and a quite good one too.

-Yes, you heard right." she tried to sound proud and it seemed to work as she saw Jacob's jaw flinch. "I am the Starrick, niece of Crawford Starrick, The Grand Master of the Templars." she chuckled in a mischevious way. "Now you can kill me and separate my family apart. Perhaps even give my uncle a reason to kill you in return." she wanted to continue but gasped as Jacob quickly stood from his place his face barely inches away from hers. His angry eyes piercing hers and for a moment she thought this was the end. "Are you going to kill me?" she whispered her eyes never leaving his. Jacob didn't answer as he turned around walking towards the doors. "So you're just going to leave?!" she shouted trying to free herself. "Or are you scared to do it yourself! Are you going to send one of your puppies to do your job? Oh! No, it's going to be your sister! I mean she already tried once why not finish the job right?!" As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a tight grip on her neck making it hard to breathe. "Jacob..." she managed to murmur as his grip tightened and she wasn't able to breathe any longer. His eyes throwing daggers at her which she couldn't see anymore she felt herself dying slowly and for the last time she looked up at him as he felt a drop of water fall on his hand and realized what he was doing. He didn't say anything, just left her there. Barely breathing, barely controlling herself.

◇○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○◇

It's been hours and she was running out of patience. Looking around she noticed a candle nearly dead placed on the table in front of her. All she needed to do was make her way there with the chair tied up to her and try to burn down the ropes around her hands. And so she did as quietly as she could she jumped her way towards the table, it was hard to turn around as the chair was pushing against the table making it hard to bend towards the candle however she was trained good and gymnastics was one of the things she was amazing at. Bending her back she pushed her hands towards the candle feeling warmth against her skin. The more it burned the rope the more painful it was getting but at last she was free, or so she thought as she quickly sat down now holding the ropes between her hands watching a figure enter the cabin right in front of her.

-Well, that's strange, did Jacob leave you alone?" Evie walked up to her standing close. "And tied up." She grinned looking at the chair. "Here let me help you, I need to check your wounds and in order to do so you have to lay down on that couch." She said untying the ropes around her waist and the chair. Jacob's sister made a mistake turning around thinking that Rosemary's hands were tied up she felt safe enough to do so, however, the next thing she knew was a rope around her neck and a hard push against her back forcing her to fall on her knees. "What the bloody hell." She hissed, the ropes making it hard to breathe.

-Forgive me Mrs Frye but I'm afraid I have something to take care of and it would be impossible to do so from inside this train." Rosemary grinned trying to find a way to tie her hands. She didn't expect Evie to grab her leg forcing her to fall to the ground. The assassin wasn't quick enough to turn around and she hit the floor under her where Rosemary was supposed to lay. "Well, that wasn't very ladylike." Rose stood quickly seeing as her opponent did the same.

-I'm not really a lady type." Evie replied getting her cane sword out ready to fight. She rushed forward only to have Rosemary dodge all her attacks.

-Neither am I." she breathed out before grabbing a chair and smashing it to Evie's head. The Assassin fell to the ground unconscious.

-You'll be fine. Just lay down for a few minutes." She joked quickly grabbing the coat hanging on the wall that was way too big for her. "Is that Jacob's? I hope he won't be too angry with me." She murmured the last part. "I wish I could tell him that I will miss his cute face." She looked one more time towards Evie before making her way through the doors.

-You can tell me yourself." She heard a voice behind her however she was quick enough to jump out of the train. Looking around she cleaned the dust off her pants and smiled towards the train that was getting further and further away. Just as she was about to turn around another person jumped out and it didn't take long for her to realize who it was. "Shit" was all she could manage to say before running as fast as she could down the stairs leading to the streets of London.

-You can't run away from me, Starrick!" she heard a voice behind. Jacob was fast but not fast enough as he saw her jump on top of the bridge turning around she made a little bow and smiled sweetly.

-See you later Mr Frye." was the last thing she said before jumping down into the water and disappearing from the view. He made his way down the docks using his eagle sight, however, Rose was long lost leaving him to stand there alone. Confused.

-Fuck."

◇○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●◇

  * Add to Phrasebook 
    * No word lists for English -> Norwegian... 
    * Create a new word list...
  * Copy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is finished! Should post chapter 5 soon. I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
